Does she go to school?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The big question is: does Samantha Puckett actually go to school or not...? Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat and iCarly.**

**Author's note: I'm back here on fanfic again for the first time in a while after having been very busy with my YouTube channel ( that you should subscribe to btw ) and my return here is big with what I think is the biggest oneshot I've ever written. So enjoy. I put a lot of work into this.**

* * *

**Does she go to school...?**

**Cat Valentine put on her pink jacket, grab her bag and head to school.**

Sam Puckett sit in bed, wearing only a bra and baggy sweatpants.

"Yay. I'm in school." says Sam, all sarcastic, as she open her laptop and log onto Fuckbook ( a sexual version of Facebook ).

The blue button in the corner show 5 friend-requests.

2 of them are from girls so Sam click away those.

"Let's see..." says Sam as she check the other 3.

It turns out that they are from men which makes Sam smile.

"Damn." says Sam when she see that 2 of them are losers.

The third one though is cool and awesome.

Sam accept his friend-request in hope that he might live in LA so she can get a fuck.

On his profile it says that he live in Texas, but goes to college in LA.

Sam sends him a message that says "Hi, me is Sam, a sexy blonde bitch. Wanna fuck?"

20 minutes later, Sam recieve a reply from the man who is named Jason.

It says "Hi, baby. Of course I wanna fuck. Let's meet on Friday night. I'll contact you again later to tell you where to meet, okay? Have a nice day."

Sam sends a reply that says "Okay. Thanks, dude."

Sam scroll through some of the photos that Jason has posted. Most of them are photos of his big strong dick.

Even though she just pretend to study now, Sam does study for real at times, of course, but today she doesn't feel like she wanna study much.

Just in case, she log onto her online high school account. Her History teacher has sent her the result of her History test from last week.

And to her surprise, Sam got a B on the test.

That is way better than she expected.

"Not to fuckin' crappy for a Puckett slut." says Sam.

She drink some coffee.

"Ahhh, damn..." says Sam when she feel that she need to take a shit.

She walk to the bathroom, pull down her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ), take a seat and allow the shit to float out from her ass.

The thick stinky pieces of shit plop down into the toilet.

Once all the shit is finally out, Sam grab some toilet-paper, wipe her ass clean, wash her hands and then walk back to her bed.

She continue to look at Jason's dick-pics.

"This dude's really got quite the sexy dick. I bet it's gonna feel so good in my pussy." says Sam.

45 minutes later, Sam actually study a bit. She does some Math stuff and then send it in to the online high school service.

"Fuck, me did actually study a little." says Sam.

Sam eat a sandwich and then she swing off her clothes and takes a cold shower.

She play with her sexy round boobs a bit while washing them.

This makes her horny.

"Alright. Clean and sexy." says Sam once she's done in the shower.

She put on a black leather bra, a red tight t-shirt, black boxers that she use instead of panties, white baggy jeans and neon-green socks.

She also put a pack of condoms in the left pocket of the jeans.

Sam almost always makes sure to have condoms.

"You never know when you get to fuck." is something Sam often say as the reason why she usually carry condoms.

Returning to her bed, Sam actually once again study a bit.

She read about German Music for a test next week.

After that, Sam clean her motorcycle.

"La la la, me is slutty!" sings Sam to herself.

Usually she doesn't sing such stuff, but since Cat isn't home she can now.

"I am so awesome." says Sam with a confident smile.

Sam love herself very much.

When the motorcycle finally shine, Sam plop down on the couch, grab the remote and push in 669 which is the pay-porn channel that Sam signed up for without telling Cat.

Two black men double-fucking a sexy blonde girl appear on the screen. If the blonde girl was a couple years younger she would look almost exactly like Sam.

It makes Sam horny to see that the girl in the porno movie look so similar to herself.

Sam unzip her jeans and pull them down a bit, reach her right hand into her boxers and rub her clit in a casual way.

"Mmmm, shit, yeah!" moans Sam, all horny.

Sam really like porn, unlike Cat who never watch any porn.

"Damn! So sexy!" moans Sam, pretending that she is the girl in the movie.

Her pussy is very wet.

"Yeah! Fuck, fuck, fuck...make me cum like the slut I am!" moans Sam.

5 minutes later, Sam cum.

"Holy crap!" moans a very happy Sam as the orgasm spread through her erotic body.

2 hours later.

Sam is tuning her electric guitar when someone rings the doorbell.

When she open there's a girl in a FedEx uniform standing there.

"Delivery for Samantha Puckett." says the FedEx girl with a cute smile.

"That's me." says Sam.

"Okay...here." says the FedEx girl as she simply hands a box to Sam and does not ask Sam to sign for it.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Have a sweet day." says the FedEx girl and then leave.

Sam close and lock the door.

It is a bit confusing to her becaus she doesn't remember having ordered anything so she has no idea why she recieve the box.

And when she look on the box there's no sender written on it. The only thing on the outside of the box is a sticker that says that it was sent 5 days ago and from a town in Florida.

"Let's see what's in here." says Sam as she open the box.

Sam smile when she sees that there's a sexy black leather push-up bra and matching G-string panties in the box and under those is a note that says "Miss Sam Puckett, you've been selected among thousands of slutty sexy chicks that are gold-level members on our web-site to have a role in our upcoming porno movie titled 'Pussy Princess - A slut's quest for the orgasm' that we'll begin to film in October. Kisses from Amanda Jane Fuckwind of Wild & South Porn in Florida."

"Oh my shit...! A role in porn? That's so cool." says a happy Sam.

She understands that the bra and panties are not for her to wear now, but for when she act in the porno movie.

2 days later when it's finally Friday night, Sam is really exicted to get to meet the guy from Fuckbook since it's been too long since Sam felt a sturdy dick in her pussy.

Sam took a shower a few minutes ago and now she put on nice clean clothes.

For this night she decided on a slutty outfit, a tight black leather tank top, baggy pink sweatpants and white combat boots.

Her hair is down in casual semi-curls over her strong shoulders.

To get to the night club where Jason want to meet her, Sam ride her motorcycle.

Jason is 24 so he's a few years older than Sam, but none of them care about the age difference and Sam use a fake ID to get into the club and Jason is very okay with that.

Sam and Jason goes upstairs to a VIP room on the second floor.

Jason has reserved this room so he and Sam can get some privacy for when they fuck.

"Am I sexy enough?" says Sam.

"Sure, babe." says Jason.

"Nice dick ya seem to keep in those pants for me, dude." says Sam when she notice the big bulge in Jason's black leather pants.

"Thanks. I assume your pussy's really good as well." says Jason.

"What ya think?" says Sam as she pull down her sweatpants and boxers to reveal her sexy wet pussy.

"Looks like a tight warm fuckable pussy. It can probably hug my dick just the way I like it." says Jason.

"We should try and see how it feels, for both of us. I love having a strong dick stretch out my pussy." says Sam.

"Alright." says Jason as he takes off his pants ( he wear no boxers ) and reveal his big hard dick.

"Holy mommy's crap!" gasp Sam in positive surprise when she sees how big and manly Jason's dick really is.

Jason's dick is 14.5 inches long and his balls look as if they are full of cum.

Both of them get all naked.

Sam lean against the wall.

Jason slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck.

Sam enjoy it very much. She love the size and shape of Jason's dick.

"I've no condoms, sorry." says Jason.

"No problem! This slut's been on pills for at least 4 years!" moans Sam, being very horny and happy.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

At the same time home in Cat and Sam's partment, Cat is watching anime and eating ice cream.

"Yay!" says a childish Cat, being happy and cute.

She wear pink clothes.

"Awww! So cutie cute." says Cat.

Cat has no idea where Sam is.

20 minutes later.

"You're a true slutty bitch!" moans Jason.

"I sure am and proud of it, for sure!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Yay! Your dick's awesome!" moans Sam in her best porno-voice.

"So is your slutty tight pussy!" moans Jason.

"Thanks, man!" moans Sam.

4 minutes later, Cat falls asleep on the couch.

"Awwww!" says Cat with a smile in her sleep.

6 minutes later.

"Fuck, such a sexy babe you are!" moans Jason.

"Yeah and you're a strong horny man!" moans Sam.

"Okay! Thanks!" moans Jason, fucking harder.

It feels wonderful for Sam.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you're the best girl I've fucked in a long time!" moans Jason.

"Thanks! You're amazing too! Sorry that I'm just a teen!" moans Sam.

"No problem! Teen chicks can be very sexy and you're mature for your age!" moans Jason.

"Okay! Sexy!" moans Sam.

45 minutes later.

Jason fuck faster.

Sam love it.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans Sam.

"You'll get what you want, sexy baby!" moans Jason, fucking harder and faster.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, that's what Sam love!" moans Sam, almost getting her orgasm right there from how sexy it feels to get fucked hard and fast by Jason's strong macho dick.

"I enjoy this fuck too!" moans Jason, all horny.

"Mmm, me love your dick!" moans Sam, just as horny as Jason is.

"And I like your pussy! You clearly have a lot of experience!" moans Jason.

"This chick's been fucked many times! You've got yourself a true teen slut tonight, dude!" moans Sam.

Sam's boobs move to the rythm of the intense fucking.

Sam smile very slutty as she give Jason an erotic kiss.

Usually she doesn't kiss on mouth, but Sam's so happy and horny now that she forget her own rule to not kiss a man on the mouth during sex.

When she realize what she just did, she decides to be cool with it and that Jason deserved the kiss for giving her so much sexual pleasure.

"Babe, where do you want the cum?" moans Jason.

"Straight down the main hole! Deep in the pussy you're bangin' here and now! Me is on pills so no fear of makin' the wham of Sam all preggo and since we're both very healthy STDs are not a thing we gotta be afraid of. Just give me all your awesome cum in my wet pussy." moans Sam.

"Alright, Sam! You're damn sexy and highly fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Thanks! You're amazing too! Totally the best man I've ever done it with!" moans Sam.

"Okay! Thanks. You have a sexy wet, warm, tight, soft and fresh pussy. Exactly how a good erotic pussy is supposed to be. I give it top score." moans Jason.

"Mmm...right back at ya!" moans Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Sam's very sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, shit, soooo damn awesome!" moans Sam as she get a big slutty orgasm.

"That was sexy." says Jason.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Sam.

"We should do it again sometime." says Jason.

"Good idea." says Sam.

Sam usually don't have sex with the same guy more than once, but with Jason she feel that it was so sexy to get fucked by him that she gotta let him fuck her many times.

The next day.

Sam open her laptop and says "Yay. I'm at school." in a sarcastic tone.

She actually study though.

"Holy crap, me study. Carly would be proud." says Sam.

Carly and Sam hasn't met for months.

Sam truly miss Carly a lot.

"I wonder what Carly does right now." says Sam.

Sam wear a blue latex bra and baggy white sweatpants.

Suddenly a fart plop out from Sam's round sexy ass.

"Oppsss...a porno-fart. Nice." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam is actually happy, even though she study right now.

4 and a half hours later.

Cat get home from school.

"Sam, where were you last night...?" says Cat.

"With a man. He fucked me and he did even cum in me." says Sam with a smile.

"Ewww! You let him...cum...in you? That could make you pregnant..." says Cat.

"I don't need to worry 'bout gettin' preggo 'cause I take one of these on a regular basis." says Sam as she pull out a small black plastic jar and shake it a bit.

"What's that...?" says Cat confused.

"These are birth control pills. They protect my pussy from all the crappy effects of male cum. I get them from an awesome Spanish online store. As long as I have these there's no risk of a man placin' a kid in my belly." says Sam, all confident.

"Are you sure those work?" says Cat, sounding a bit afraid.

"Sure. I've used pills of this brand since I started being active in a sexual way and obviously it works since I've managed to avoid being preggo so far. Nothing can stop me from using these awesome pills." says Sam.

"Good you're protected. I myself need no such things 'cause I do not have sex." says Cat in a soft weak tone.

"Yeah, but if ya ever wanna get fucked, I'll order a jar of pills for you too." says Sam.

"Thanks, but no need for that. Me wanna be virgin until I get married." says Cat, trying to smile.

"Okay then, girl." says Sam. "You're free to save yourself, but personally I could not see myself being without sex. My pussy feel so damn empty if I go too long without sex of any kind." says Sam.

"Too much information, Samantha." says Cat and leave the room.

"La la la, sexy is what I am!" sings Sam.

Sam eat a burger and watch TV.

The next day.

Sam masturbate to porn on TV when Cat enter the room.

Cat has a bag of popcorn and a cup of tea.

"Uh...me don't like that." says Cat when she sees what Sam is doing.

"Yeah, but I do and plan to finish this so deal with it or go to another room." says Sam.

Cat says nothing and leave the room.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam is clearly very horny.

"Damn, yeah!" moans Sam.

8 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Sam is happy.

The next day.

"Yay. I'm at school." says Sam, all sarcastic, as she open her laptop.

She actually study.

"Alright...let's see." says Sam.

She does some Math.

She also drink some coffee.

On this day she wear a black tight leather t-shirt with a heavy metal logo on it and baggy pink sweatpants. This is what she refer to as her casual slut-outfit.

"Hi, Samantha." says Sam's Math teacher Mariah Tigerstone as she appear in a web-cam window on Sam's laptop.

"Mrs Tigerstone, chill, okay? I actually study today and I'll send my stuff in to you in an hour or so." says Sam.

"Good." says Mariah.

"I hope to get a B on my tests." says Sam.

"You could get that and better if you put in maximum effort. I very much believe that you're smarter than you pretend to be. All signs points to the fact you truly aren't as bad at school as you might seem, just a bit lazy." says Mariah.

"Well...my focus is usually on things not related to school." says Sam.

"And what would that be?" says Mariah.

"Sex, mostly." says Sam.

"Too much information, bye." says Mariah as she end the video-chat.

"I enjoy sex." says a happy Sam to herself as she take a sip of her coffee and then continue to study for a while.

28 minutes later, Sam needs to shit so she walk to the bathroom.

She enter, close and lock the door, pull down her sweatpants and boxers, take a seat on the toilet and relax her ass, allowing fat thick big stinky pieces of shit to plop out. It almost hurt a bit for Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam clean her electric guitar.

"Probably time to buy a new one..." says Sam when she sees her old black dildo on her nightstand.

It's a dildo that Sam's owned for almost 6 years by now and she feel it might be time to replace it with a new better dildo of higher quality.

Almost a week later, Sam log onto her favorite online sex toy store and place an order for a new pearl-white rabbit dildo from France.

"Nice." says Sam.

Sam wear a black tight top and white sexy skinny jeans.

"Cool and sexy is what I am." says Sam.

She drink some beer.

Once the electric guitar is clean, Sam hang it on the wall above her bed.

Then she takes off her jeans and starts to rub her clit.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam's pussy is getting really wet and warm.

"Awww!" moans Sam in a sexy voice.

5 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

When her body stop shaking from the orgasm, Sam put her jeans back on.

She then walk to the kitchen and grab a fish sandwich.

"I'm a slut." says a happy Sam.

The next day.

Sam actually study a bit, writing an essay about German warrior tribes during the Iron Age.

This is a subject that Sam picked herself and that she is actually quite good at.

"La la la, me is sexy!" sings Sam while drinking coffee and writing the essay on her laptop.

Once she's finished the eassy she e-mail it in to her History teacher.

"I hope Mrs DeVaule is gonna like me essay." says Sam.

Claire DeVaule is Sam's History teacher and also a former top fasion model who retired from being a model when she got married.

She also happen to be Sam's favorite teacher for several reasons, first and primary for the fact that Claire actually love sex and porn when she does not work.

And also for the fact that Claire is a sexy blonde 40 year old woman who is very beautiful and confident.

"Hmm, I need to take a shower." says Sam as she swing off her clothes and step into the shower.

She wash every part of her sexy body.

"Wow! My boobs are gettin' bigger. That's erotic. I'm sure they're gonna be full D-cup plus next year or so." says Sam as she notice how big her boobs have become since she moved in with Cat.

Once she's done in the shower, Sam put on fresh clean clothes and then takes a nap.

"Freddie, fuck slow! Slow! No, mom. Those are Carly's condoms..." mumbles Sam in her sleep. "Carly, why don't ya wear something a bit more sexy? No, Gibby! Me refuse to give blowjobs to you and your stinky dick."

Sam often talk in her sleep.

"Mom, I didn't crap in your handbag! Freddie, lick my pussy. It feels so good." mumbles Sam in her sleep.

Sam laugh a bit, still asleep.

"Carly Shay, finally. You're sexy like me. I'm so proud and happy. No, mom. Why would I take a shit in your bed...? I'm not fucking five anymore." mumbles Sam.

It's normal for Sam to have weird dreams about sex, alcohol, porn, shit anf such.

"Mmm, yes! Lick my ass, Freddie!" moans Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" says Cat as she enter the room.

"Uh...Cat, was I talkin' in my sleep again?" says Sam as she wakes up.

"Yes and it was dirty stuff. Like total ewww!" says Cat.

"Chill. I'm a badass chick." says Sam with a casual sweet smile.

"True, but I am not." says Cat.

"Deal with my naughty mind and dirty mouth." says Sam.

"I'll try." says Cat.

"Great enough." says Sam.

"Sure." says Cat.

"Did ya want something?" says Sam.

"Just wonder what we're having for dinner?" says Cat.

"Pasta and fish." says Sam. "I'll cook it later."

"Okay." says Cat.

2 weeks later.

"Okay, let's see..." says Sam as she does some school-work on her laptop.

Sam wear an old oversized t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Claire DeVaule appear in a web-cam window on Sam's laptop.

"Oh, hi, Mrs DeVaule." says Sam.

"Relax, I've good news. You got an A on your essay. Congrats, Samantha. I'm proud of you." says Claire.

"Thanks. You're very cool for being a teacher. Never thought I'd ever say that with honesty." says Sam.

"See? School can be pretty nice." says Claire.

"I really wish you'd be my teacher in all subjects, not just in History." says Sam.

"That could be fun, but also against all rules so it cannot happen. I'm sorry." says Claire.

"At least I get to have you as my very sexy History teacher." says Sam.

"Yes and thanks for thinking of me as sexy." says Claire.

"Honestly you look like I wish I'll be at your age." says Sam.

"Nice." says Claire.

"Okay." says Sam.

"You're welcome and once again, congrats on making it to an A. Have a very nice day." says Claire and then ends the video-chat.

Sam feel happy to have recieved an A on her essay.

"Holy shit. Sam Puckett just got an A...? Not bad. Cool." says a happy Sam.

She drink some beer to celebrate.

Later that day, Sam and Cat celebrate Sam's A by going out to a fancy restaurant.

It is a Spanish restaurant.

Cat and Sam eat a big awesome classic Spanish dinner.

"This taste damn good." says a happy Sam.

"Yeah, it's yummy." says Cat.

Sam wear black leather clothes and Cat wear a pink satin dress.

"Have you ever masturbated...?" says Sam.

"No." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

"I assume you do it a lot." says Cat.

"True. I need my masturbation on kinda a regular basis." says Sam.

"Alright." says Cat as she smile and blush.

"Yup." says Sam with a smile of her own.

"Every girl has her needs and desires, I guess." says Sam.

"That's right. And for me that includes sex and masturbation." says Sam. "I can't go too damn long without it."

"You're suffering from a bit of nymphomania." says Cat.

"Indeed, but I don't 'suffer' from it. I use it to my advantage. Sex is my main form of fun." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

The next day, Sam is doing some repair work on her motorcycle.

Suddenly her phone beeps.

"Hi, it's Sam." says Sam as she answer.

"Hi, Samantha. This is Claire DeVaule and I just call to ask if you'd like to meet me in person to talk some stuff over next week or if you prefer to have the conversation over video-chat."

"I actually wanna meet you for real."

"Okay. Be at my office by 09.00 on Friday next week."

"Sure. See ya." says Sam and then ends the phone call.

Sam return her attention to the motorcycle.

45 minutes later.

"Alright, the good ol' bike's ready and awesome once more." says Sam.

Being a hardcore badass chick, Sam doesn't wash her hands after working on her motorcycle. Instead she simply wipe off the oil on her t-shirt, leaving black oil stains on the mostly pink t-shirt she wear.

Some of the oil also ends up on her jeans.

"Time for some me-time." says Sam as she walk into the bathroom, close and lock the door, pull down her jeans, takes a seat on the toilet and starts to masturbate.

She can feel her pussy getting warm and wet.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

At the same time, Cat is cooking dinner.

"La la la, me is cutie cute!" sings Cat.

Cat wear a pink hoodie and white tights.

"Awww!" says a happy Cat.

15 minutes later.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm and squirt over the entire floor of the bathroom.

The orgasm was very wonderful for Sam.

She grab some toilet paper and wipe away all of her pussy-juice from the floor.

Sam pull her jeans back up, wash her hands and walk out to the kitchen where Cat is still cooking dinner.

"Hi. Smells nice." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"I happen to remember that you birthday's comin' up in a couple weeks and I've bought ya a lil' something." says Sam.

"Sweet. I look forward to seeing it." says Cat.

09.00 on Friday next week, Sam enter Claire DeVaule's office at Falconwing High School, the school that provide online high school for Sam.

Sam wear a formal women's suit that is black and violet.

Usually she'd never dress like this, but she decided that she has to look good and mature for her first in real life meeting with her History teacher.

"Welsome, Samantha Puckett." says Claire.

"Thanks, Mrs DeVaule." says Sam.

Sam takes a seat on a chair.

"I've looked over your school results from the past 3 months and I think you should take more advanced classes." says Claire.

"Kinda cool that you think I'm smart enough for that, but I'm really not." says Sam.

"Yes, you are. No student can get your results by pure luck." says Claire.

"Really?" says Sam.

"Samantha, you're a smart girl, just a bit lazy." says Claire.

"Fine. You caught me. I am lazy and all, but that's part of who I am." says Sam.

"Maybe so, but you can change it if you truly want to." says Claire.

"Let's meet half way. I take one advanced class so I have a slightly easier way into a good college and you pay me for one year of pay-porno for my laptop and TV." says Sam.

"I can agree to that." says Claire.

"Awesome. For my advanced class I pick...History so I can have more class with you." says Sam.

"Okay. Then it's settled, we've got a deal you and I, girl." says Claire.

"Yup." says Sam.

"We'll start the advanced class on Wednesday next week. Sign in via your regular account I set everything up." says Claire.

"Nice. Here's the password for my favorite porno site so you can pay on my behalf. Thanks." says Sam.

"Alright." says Claire.

The next day.

Sam recieve a txt from her mom.

It says "Samantha, it's been a while since I heard from you in any form. How are you? From your old mom."

Sam sends a reply that says "Hi, mom. I'm good. What about you? From wham of Sam."

"Mom's not too crappy..." says Sam.

With a cute smile, Sam drink some coffee.

Then she also eat a sandwich.

"Guess I should contact mom a bit more often." says Sam.

Later the same day.

Sam enter Jason's bedroom.

"Hi, Sam." says Jason.

"Hi, man." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Are you horny?" says Jason.

"Of course. I'm always...or almost always horny. My pussy is wet, all for you." says Sam.

Jason smile as he notice a wet stain between the legs on Sam's white baggy sweatpants.

Sam smile too when she notice a big bulge in Jason's black jeans.

"Let's have a cozy time." says Sam in a sexy tone as she takes off her clothes.

"Yeah, sexy girl." says Jason as he takes off his clothes as well.

"Nice!" says Sam, getting excited when she sees how stiff Jason's dick already is.

"Indeed." says Jason.

Jason lean back in his big nice black leather chair.

Sam takes a seat on Jason's dick, allowing it to slide up into her pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam as she ride Jason's big dick.

"Ride me, baby!" moans Jason.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Sam, all horny, as she bounce up and down and up and down on Jason's hard manly dick.

Clearly it feels very sexy and awesome for both Jason and Sam.

"Holy shit, fuck! So damn sexy!" moans Sam in her best porn-voice.

"You're 100 % fuckable!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Thanks! You're so macho and awesome!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a very horny Sam.

"Babe, such a sexy slut you are!" moans Jason.

"Awww! That's one of the most nice things any guy's ever said to me!" moans Sam, happy that Jason enjoy her so much.

"I really like fucking you, Sam!" moans Jason.

"I love this awesome fuck too!" moans Sam.

"Good that you do!" moans Jason.

Sam ride harder.

Jason enjoy it.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"I love your powerful handsome dick!" moans Sam.

"Sexy!" moans Jason. "I love your tight wet pussy!"

"Thanks, dude!" moans Sam. "It feels so good to have a dick inside me!"

"Alright, Sam!" moans Jason.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, holy crap! Yes, soooo sexy!" moans Sam as she get a big awesome orgasm.

The next day.

It's a Saturday so Sam doesn't need to do any school.

Sam relax ( or chill, as she call it ) in bed, wearing only a sexy push-up bra and baggy boxers.

"Alright...no incomin' crap." says Sam as she check her e-mail inbox.

To her relief she has no emails from the police.

Quite often she get e-mails from Inspector Jessica Valencinum of LA PD, since Sam still needs to do a specific minimum amount of community service per year to pay off for the crimes she's done.

And she rather do that than ending up in youth detention center, all alone without friends.

"The universe's smilin' upon me at least a lil' bit. I still have my friends and my freedom and I've found a new fuck-buddy in Jason and he's got a big dick." says Sam.

Sam log onto Fuckbook and when she does she sees that she has a message from Jason.

The message says "I'm going home to Texas on Monday so wanna meet up tomorrow for a fuck?"

"Yes, of course!" is the reply Sam immediately sends.

12 minutes later, a reply from Jason appear.

It says "Good. I'll get you by 6 tomorrow night, Sam, my sexy bitch."

Sam feel her pussy get wet from Jason referring to her as a 'sexy bitch' in his message because sexy bitch is exactly what Sam also sees herself as.

"Lucky me. He's such a horny man." says a happy Sam.

2 hours later, Sam and Cat eat lunch, which today is vegan tacos.

Sam now wear a tight black leather t-shirt and kinny jeans.

Cat wear a pink t-shirt and white baggy sweatpants.

"Almost forgot, a box was delivered while you were out earlier, it was addressed to you." says Cat as she hands Sam a black box.

"Thanks. Hmm, no sender..." says Sam.

Sam open the box.

Inside is a custom-made vibro-egg made of actual rose gold a note from Amanda Jane Fuckwind of Wild & South Porn.

The note says "Here's a sexy little gift from us at Wild & South Porn. Enjoy it, girl."

"An egg of gold...what's that used for?" says Cat with a cutie smile.

"It's a sex toy. This vibrate in a girl's pussy." says Sam.

"Ewww!" says Cat.

"Chill, sex is super-fun." says Sam.

"Not for me...!" says Cat.

"Perhaps so, but I love sex." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is watching anime, eating pizza, drinking beer and farting a bit.

"Ewww!" says Cat as she open a window to get rid of Sam's farts.

"Chill, it's not that bad." says Sam, all casual.

"Yes, it is." says Cat.

"Really? C'mon, Cat." says Sam.

Cat simply roll her eyes and leave the room.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam as she squeeze out a big fart.

It is a hard fart. Actually she almost take a shit in her pants.

Sam think it's kinda sexy though.

"Nice, a fat porno-fart...!" moans Sam with a slutty smile.

6 hours later.

Sam and Jason have sex on Sam's bed.

Cat is over at Jade's place so that's why Sam deided that she and Jason could have sex here.

Jason is fucking Sam in the ass and Sam love it.

They've already been fucking for almost 20 minutes.

"Bang my shithole, yes!" moans a happy Sam.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Jason.

"Mmm, you fuck me exactly the way I love it, man!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason in a deep manly tone.

"Indeed, Jason! Your dick's awesome!" moans a very horny Sam in her best sexy slut-voice.

"Your pussy is also very nice!" moans Jason.

"Okay! Thanks!" moans Sam.

Jason fuck harder and faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Jason.

"I guess so!" moans Sam.

Sam love being fucked.

"I love how slutty you are!" moans Jason.

"Thanks, Jason!" moans Sam. "I love how manly and powerful ya are!"

55 minutes later.

"Where do you want the cum?" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Give me that sweet sexy man-cream right up my ass!" moans a very horny Sam.

Jason is just as horny as Sam is.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason as he cum a lot in Sam's ass.

"Yeah, soooo sexy!" moans Sam with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

Sam squirt.

Almost a month later.

Sam arrive at the Wild & South Porn studio in Miami, Florida.

"Hi, you must be Samantha Puckett." says Amanda Fuckwind.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Sam, thank ya." says Sam.

"Sam it is. Welcome to Wild & South Porn. I'm Amanda Fuckwind of Wild & South Porn and I'll be your director. Let's go and meet the other actors." says Amanda.

"Okay." says Sam.

Amanda and Sam walk to a cozy room where 3 people are, drinking tea and talking.

They are one man and two girls.

"Guys, this is our new girl Sam. Sam, these are Kevin Wolf, Liza Stetson and Emma Crow." says Amanda.

"Hi, I hope you're okay with big dicks 'cause you'll get to spend some time with this." says Emma as she gently grab Kevin's dick through the fabric of his baggy sweatpants.

"No problem. I love big dicks." says Sam.

"Awesome. So do I, for sure. The first man to ever bang me was my own daddy back when I was still a little girl. At the time I did not enjoy it, but later as I grew up I discovered how cozy it is to get fucked and now I'm a porno star." says Emma with a sexy smile.

"You people get to know each other a bit." says Amanda and and then leave the room.

"Where are you from?" says Liza in a heavy Irish accent.

"Born in good ol' Seattle, but at time livin' in LA." says Sam.

"I am from Ireland, the wonderful green isle." says Liza.

"That's kinda easy to figure out. You've got quite the accent, girl." says Sam.

"I've lived here in Miami my entire life. Literally born on the beach at night." says Emma.

"And you?" says Sam.

"Born in London, UK, but grew up in Boston." says Kevin.

"Y'all love sex, I assume..." says Sam.

"Of course. We're all oversexual." says Emma.

"Me too." says Sam.

"That's perfeact." says Emma.

"Acted in porn before?" says Kevin.

"No, this is the first time I act in porn, but I've had a lot of sex and I used to do this web-show thing with my best friend." says Sam.

"Web-show huh? Was it porn? Wait...you're Sam Puckett from iCarly." says Liza.

"Yup. True." says Sam.

"My little sister is a huge fan. Can I get your autograph for her?" says Liza.

"Sure." says Sam.

Liza grab a pink t-shirt and a black marker-pen.

Sam grab the items and sign the shirt.

"Thank you." says Liza.

"No problems." says Sam.

Emma gives Sam a glass of wine.

"Thanks." says Sam.

Sam then switch into the porn outfit she was sent.

Emma, Liza and Kevin are already in their porn outfits.

20 minutes later.

"Time to start." says Amanda as she enter the room.

"Okay." says Emma.

Emma, Sam, Liza and Kevin follow Amanda to the set.

The set is made to look like a French hotel room in 1942.

Amanda gives a script to Sam.

12 minutes later, Sam has learned it.

"We'll film the first sex scene of the movie now. In this scene Cindy Winter, played by Sam, get fucked by Sir Roger Duncan, played by Kevin." says Amanda.

"Okay." says Sam, getting horny.

Sam and Kevin takes their places on the big fancy bed.

"Lights...camera...go!" says Amanda.

"Fuck me, sir!" says Sam, all slutty.

"Yes, baby!" says Kevin as he pull Sam's panties to the side, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, woman!" moans Kevin.

"You're amazing!" moans Sam.

"So are you!" moans Kevin, fucking harder.

Sam love it.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

The camera zoom in on Sam's pussy which is very wet.

Kevin grab Sam's ass and Sam enjoy it.

"Yes!" moans Sam.

"Fuck!" moans Kevin, all horny.

Almost 2 hours later.

"Yes!" moans Sam as she get a real orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" moans Kevin as he pull out his dick from Sam's pussy and cum a lot over Sam's face.

Sam smile and swallow as much as she can.

"Perfect, kids. You did a great job. No need for a second take." says Amanda with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says Sam. "Too bad the script called for cum on my face. I'd really enjoyed takin' such a load in my pussy."

"So you're using pills?" says Amanda.

"Yup. So feel free to write a scene where he cum in me." says Sam.

"I'll consider it." says Amanda. "Gonna talk to Dana Michaels about something like that, she's the one who actually write the scripts. I only direct things and select some of actors."

"Okay. Let me know if there will be any internal cum scenes for me." says Sam.

"Alright, Sam." says Amanda.

"Would ya cum in me, man?" says Sam as she pout with her ass towards Kevin's dick.

"Sure, girl." says Kevin.

"Awesome." says a happy Sam.

The next day Sam has 9000 dollars fresh on her account as payment for doing her first porno scene.

Amanda's also sent an e-mail saying that she think Sam was very good in the scene.

"I've been in porn, not too crappy." says a happy Sam, proud of herself.

Later she sends a txt to her mom. It says "Hi, mom. Yesterday I was in porn. It was awesome. Hi from Sam."

22 minutes later, Sam get a reply from her mom.

It says "You shouldn't be a porno actress, Samantha."

"Whatever...fuck it." says Sam, all casual as she switch off her phone.

Sam drink some beer.

"Erotic is what I am." says Sam with a sexy smile.

After eating some salted peanuts, Sam plop down on her bed.

She grab a book and read for a bit.

The next day.

Sam is watching TV and drinking beer.

"Wanna go to the mall with me?" says Cat as she enter the room.

"No, thanks. I'd rather chill here." says Sam.

"Okay. I'll ask Jade insread." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam wear a black t-shirt and baggy red sweatpants.

Cat wear a pink hoodie and black tights.

Cat sends a txt to Jade, asking if she wanna go to the mall.

Sam open a new beer.

"I wonder how Jason's doin' today." thinks Sam.

2 hours later, Sam fall asleep on the couch.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me, Jason!" mumbles Sam in her sleep.

Obviously she's dreaming about sex.

"Holy shit, cum in my pussy!" moans Sam, still asleep.

Sam often talk in her sleep.

"Oh my crap! Awesome!" moans Sam, having a dream-orgasm.

4 minutes later, cat get back from the mall.

She and Jade were shopping.

Cat has a big white shopping bag with her.

"The Cat is home." says Cat.

"Uh...oh...hi, Cat." says Sam as she wake up.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were sleeping." says Cat.

"It's fine. How was mall time?" says Sam.

"Jade and me had fun." says Cat.

"Sweet." says Sam.

Sam open a new beer.

"Did you have a nice time here while I was out...?" says Cat.

"Yeah, sure." says Sam.

"Okay. Cool." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam eat an apple.

The next day.

"La la la, sexy is what I am." sings Sam as she cook dinner.

Sam wear a white tank top and dark skinny jeans.

"What're you cooking?" says Cat.

"Pasta and fish." says Sam.

Cat wear a purple sweater and black baggy sweatpants.

"Nice." says Cat.

"Yup, girl." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"How was...uh...the dirty stuff...in Miami...?" says Cat.

"The porno acting? It was awesome. You should let a guy fuck you, Cat." says Sam.

"No, thanks. Sex isn't for me." say Cat.

"I think a lil' bit of fucking would only do ya good." says Sam.

"Maybe you're right, but I am afraid of sex." says Cat.

"Kinda hard to believe. I've seen ya flirt with guys several times." says Sam.

"To flirt is fun, but I don't want anything to penetrate my lady-parts." says Cat.

"Opposite of me. I feel so empty when there's no dick or dildo in my pussy." says Sam.

"I gotta puke!" scream Cat and run to the bathroom.

"Such a kid." says Sam with a casual smile.

50 minutes later the dinner is ready.

Cat and Sam eat while watching TV.

"Yum." says a happy Cat.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Sam.

"You're good at cooking." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Sam, you always cook awesome food." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

3 weeks later, Sam is back in Miami do do another porn scene.

"Hi, Sam. Kevin's sick, but we've Mike here instead." says Amanda.

"Okay." says Sam.

"So you're Sam? My name's Mike Rothfurd." says Mike.

"Yup. I'm Sam...Sam Puckett." says Sam.

"Alright." says Mike.

"Let's get started." says Amanda.

Sam takes off her red satin robe to reveal sexy white leather bra and matching panties.

Mike is already naked, wearing only shoes and sunglasses.

"Sam, did you read the script I e-mailed you?" says Amanda.

"Yup, sure did." says a condifent and horny Sam.

"Perfect." says Amanda.

Sam step in behind a fakr-door that doesn't lead to anything while Mike takes a seat on a chair by a bar table.

The camera starts.

Classic Italian music plays at nice cozy low volume.

Sam enter the set through the fake-door and says "Hello, sir. I see your crappy wife left you. Let me make it all better." in a soft sweet voice, almost as if she was a mom talking to her kid.

"Thank you, Miss Viola." says Mike in a slightly sad tone.

"Anytime, Lord Watson." says Sam.

Sam walk up to Mike, pull her panties to the side and place her pussy in front of Mike's mouth.

Mike starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Yeah!" moans Sam with a cute smile.

Sam notice that Mike's dick is getting hard.

This makes Sam's pussy become very wet.

6 minutes later.

Mike fuck Sam in the pussy.

Sam is on all 4 on the table and Mike fuck her from behind.

"Awww, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Claire Viola!" moans Mike.

"Thanks, Lord Aaron Watson! Your dick's amazing!" moans Sam.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Mike in a deep manly voice as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam in a very slutty tone as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Perfect, kids. That's the scene, yeah." says Amanda.

"Thanks." says Sam and Mike.

Sam is once again payed a solid 9000 dollars.

4 days later.

Sam actually study.

On this day she wear a tight neon-green latex t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Hmm, let's see...Maths." mumbles Sam.

After an hour or so of actually studying like a good girl, Sam set her laptop to auto-download some French porn while she take a nap.

"Freddie, that's my ass! Mom, please...why would I crap in your bag? Carly, such a cool idea. Stop, Gibby. That's weird." says Sam in her sleep.

29 minutes later.

"Sam..." says Cat as she gently touch Sam's left shoulder.

"Ayaaaahhhh!" scream Sam out loud as she grab onto Cat, holding her in a tight firm wrestling grip.

"Sam..." says Cat.

"I've told ya to not wake me up like that, Cat." says Sam as she let go of her grip on Cat.

"Sorry. Just wanted to ask what we'll have for dinner." says Cat.

"Honestly no idea." says Sam. "I haven't decided on anything."

"Okay." says Cat.

"Do you have any suggestions?" says Sam.

"Not really." says Cat.

"Alright...how about...jumbo-sized vego-burgers, Spanish-style?" says Sam.

"That sounds very nice." says Cat.

"We're goin' with that then." says Sam.

Sam drink some water.

Cat grab her acoustic guitar and play some simple music.

"Let me tell you, you've become better at that." says Sam.

"Aww, thanks, Sam." says Cat.

Sam switch clothes and then check if the download is complete. And it almost is. There's 7 minutes left.

"What you downloading?" says Cat, a bit excited.

"Porn." says Sam.

"Oh...I thought it was something fun." says Cat, no longer excited.

"Well, I think porn's fun." says Sam.

"Not me." says Cat.

Cat play another piece of music.

Sam sends a txt to Jason.

Then she goes to the kitchen to see if she has the stuff needed to make the vego-burgers.

It turns out that everything she will need is there so she doesn't need to go and buy anything.

Cat sends a txt to Jade.

"La la la, me is cute!" sings Cat.

Cat change strings on her guitar. Yes, she actually know how to do that.

As a matter of fact, Cat isn't as much of an airhead as some people might think.

She's simply a bit too childish sometimes.

58 minutes later, Sam and Cat eat dinner.

The food is very yummy.

"Wanna go watch a movie with me and Jade tomorrow?" says Cat.

"Sure." says Sam.

"Awesome." says a happy Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

2 weeks later.

Jason is back in LA so Sam is over at Jason's LA apartment.

Sam wear a black tight leather t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"How you've been while I was gone?" says Jason.

"Fine, no problems." says Sam, all casual and happy.

"Okay, baby." says Jason, being happy too.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Let's fuck." says Jason.

"No need to tell me twice, man." says Sam as she swing off her clothes.

Jason pull off his clothes as well.

"Sexy." says Sam with a sweet smile when she sees that Jason's dick is already hard.

"Yeah." says Jason.

Jason slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah! Holy shit, you're a damn sexy bitch!" moans Jason.

"Thanks, Jason!" moans Sam.

"No problem!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck! So damn amazing!" moans Sam.

"As fuckable as ever, that' what you are!" moans Jason.

"You're awesome too!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

Jason fuck harder and Sam love it.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy Sam.

Sam is very horny and so is Jason.

"You sure have the best pussy I've ever been in!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"And your dick's the best one I've ever had in my pussy!" moans Sam in a sexy slutty tone.

45 minutes later.

Jason fuck faster and Sam love it.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jason as he cum iN Sam's pussy.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Sam as she get a big awesome orgasm.

The next day.

"Sam, what's your dad like?" says Cat.

"I really don't know. I've never met my own dad. He and mom broke up before I was born. My sister and I have no idea who our dad actually is. Mom's not even showed us a photo or told us his name." says Sam.

"Oh...sorry..." says Cat.

"It's fine. Mom's kinda cool." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat with a childish smile.

"Mom does have certain annoying habits, but she's actually a pretty cool parent and she no longer prefer my sister over me so I can say that she's not too crappy." says Sam.

"My mom is kinda weird too. I guess that's where I get my dorkness from." says Cat.

"I think most chicks our age has felt very damn awkward about their mom at some point." says Sam.

"Yeah, probably." says Cat.

"True." says Sam.

2 days later.

Sam study on her laptop in bed.

On this day Sam wear a grey tight top and baggy neon-green sweatpants.

This is a version of her casual slut style, as she call it.

"Alright. French History...1620s..." mumbles Sam.

She drink some coffee.

"I see. That's kinda cool, actually." says Sam.

45 minutes later, Sam eat a burger and then takes a nap.

"Mmm, cum in me, Freddie! Carly...? No, she's not here. Please, mom. I didn't do anything. Gibby! No! There's no way I give you a blowjob." says Sam in her sleep.

Still asleep, Sam pull off her sweatpants. She wear no boxers or panties.

"Lick my pussy, man! Sure, I can play electric guitar. Mom, it wasn't my fault. Gibby, stop jerking off. Your dick's not even handsome." says Sam in her sleep.

4 hours later, Sam wake up when Cat get home.

"Oh, my crap!" says Sam.

"Are you okay?" says Cat.

"Sure, just slept too much." says Sam.

"I see." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam put her sweatpants on.

"Nice." says Cat in a childish tone.

"Can you get me a beer?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat as she grab a beer and gives it to Sam.

"Thanks, kid." says Sam, all casual.

"No problem." says Cat.

Cat eat a cookie.

"You're such an innocent chick." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Cool." says Sam.

2 days later.

"Holy shit, I got a real A...?" says a very surprised Sam when she's on video-chat with her History teacher Claire DeVaule who's just told Sam that she get an A on her big History test.

"Yes, girl." says Claire.

"Cool. Thanks." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"You are welcome and I checked out the porn web-site you like and it is good." says Claire.

"Okay." says a happy Sam.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you, Samantha." says Claire.

"Nice." says Sam, still happy, of course.

2 hours later.

Sam is on the phone with her mom.

"Mom, I got an A on my History test."

"That's wonderful. I'm very proud of you, Sam."

"Awesome. Thank ya."

"You're welcome."

"Cool."

The next day.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans sam, masturbating to French porno in her bed.

She wear only a camo-pattern leather bra and black shoes.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

On the screen of Sam's laptop and French slut with black long hair is being fucked by 2 men at the same time.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Sam, all horny.

It feels very good for Sam.

40 minutes later.

"Yes! Fuck!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

3 weeks later.

Sam recieve a FedEx box and it says on the label on the outside that it was sent from Italy.

"Awww!" says Sam in joy, knowing very well who sent it.

She open it and inside is a custom-made white leather jacket with dark cherry-red satin lining and gold zipper.

The person who sent it is of course Carly Shay and she sent it since Sam's birthday was a few days ago.

"Aww. Thanks, Carly." mumbles Sam with a cute sweet smile.

Sam is happy that Carly didn't forget her birthday.

Almost a week later, Sam get a very unexpected surprise visit from her mom.

Cat is the one who open the door when Pam Puckett show up.

"Hi, you are?" says Cat.

"Pam Puckett, Sam's mom." says Pam.

"Oh...! Sam, your mom's here." says Cat.

Sam get up from her bed, put on clothes and walk to the door.

"Hi, mom." says Sam.

"Hi, Sam. To celebrate that you've gotten your first A in a long time, I bought you something you've wanted for years." says Pam as she give Sam an Italian sidesword.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Mrs Puckett, wanna stay for dinner?" says Cat.

"No, I do not have time." says Pam.

Sam gives her mom a hug.

"Have a good day." says Pam and then leave.

"Nice." says Sam as she swing the sword a bit.

Sam is happy. She's wanted a sword for at least 4 or 5 years.

The next day.

Jason and Sam have sex.

"Holy shit, Sam!" moans Jason fucking Sam in the pussy.

"Yeah, man!" moans Sam.

"Damn, you're still very sexy and fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Awww, thanks!" moans a happy Sam.

"No problem!" moans Jason.

Jason fuck harder and faster. Sam love this very much.

"Mmmm, yes! Bang me!" moans Sam, all horny.

"No need to beg me, Samantha!" moans Jason.

"Yeah! So dang sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam and Jason are both very horny.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Oh my shit, yeah!" moans Sam, getting a big sexy orgasm.

The next day.

Sam and Cat play guitar.

Sam use her electric guitar and Cat use her acoustic guitar.

The song they play is 'Red Velvet Day' by Annika DeMarco II from Italy.

Cat play fingerstyle lead and Sam flatpicks the rythm.

Usually they do not play music together, since their style of music is so different, but this is a song both of them love a lot.

4 days later.

Sam is sleeping. It's not a school day.

"Yeah, Carly! Sex is awesome! Mom, please. Women fart too. No, Gibby. I know it's your crap of a birthday and all, but I 100 % refuse to give you even a tiny blowjob." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"Freddie, lick my pussy! No, mom. I didn't fart a hole in your bed." says Sam in her sleep. "Carly, that's awesome. Of course I'll go with ya. You're my best buddy."

Cat is drinking tea and watching TV.

She wear a white top and pink pants.

"Are ya suggesting that I suck him off to get us tickets? Mom, it was Gibby who took a shit in your bag. Carly, so cool." says Sam in her sleep.

22 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

"Oh, dear!" says Sam.

She drink some beer.

"I think I should have Jason fuck me again later." says Sam.

Sam grab a bottle of wine and join Cat on the couch in front of the TV.

5 hours later in Jason's bedroom.

Sam pull down her sweatpants.

Jason slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jason.

"Awesome!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"It feels so good, man!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason. "It's good for me as well, babe!"

"Mmmm!" moans Sam. "Your dick is amazing!"

"Thanks! And you're a damn fuckable chick!" moans Jason.

"True!" moans Sam.

"Confident too huh?" moans Jason.

"Of course, Jason!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you sure are very sexy!" moans Jason.

"So are you, man!" moans Sam.

Jason fuck harder.

And of course Sam love it, being the sexual girl she truly very much is.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"Damn! Your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Jason.

"Thanks! Your dick is strong and firm!" moans Sam.

45 minutes later.

Jason fuck faster.

Sam love that.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, so damn nice!" moans Sam as she get a big awesome orgasm.

The next day.

"La la la, my pussy is sweet." sings Sam as she drink coffee and eat a burger while watching TV.

On this day she wear a black hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Nice." says Sam when she sees what the girl on TV wear. It is an almost see-through latex top, white G-string panties, brown leather chaps and red shoes.

Sam like the outfit and thinks about gettings something similar for herself.

"Sexy." thinks Sam.

Cat takes the seat next to Sam on the left.

"What are you watching?" says Cat.

"The new episode of 'Slutty Mandy in Chicago'. I like this show." says Sam.

"Uh...okay..." says Cat, who's not a fan of the show like Sam very much is.

"Yup." says Sam.

Cat drink some tea.

Sam smile sexy.

"I'm so awesome." says Sam.

"You are." says Cat.

"Thanks, kid." says Sam.

Sam and Cat high five each other and smile.

"You're pretty cool." says Sam.

"Not as cool as you..." says Cat.

"Perhaps not, but you're no piece of crap either." says Sam.

"Okay, thanks." says a happy Cat.

The next day.

Sam clean her motorcycle.

"You're my old horse." says Sam, talking to her motorcycle, as she sometimes does.

On this day, Sam wear a black t-shirt and normal jeans.

"Problem with the ride?" says Cat.

"No, just freshin' it up a lil' bit." says Sam.

"Alright." says Cat with a cutie smile.

"Yup." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Nice." says Cat.

"Indeed, girl." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

50 minutes later, Sam's motorcycle is clean.

"Done." says Sam.

Sam takes a nap on the couch.

"Holy shit, nice dick ya have! Fuck me with it, dude! Carly...? Hi. Sure, Freddie. That's true. No, mom. It wasn't me." says Sam in her sleep.

Sam smile in her sleep.

"Yeah, Carly. It's okay. No, mom. Why would I fart on your pizza? Gibby? Don't jerk off now, please." says Sam in her sleep.

At the same time, Cat is in bed, masturbating for the first time.

She's not very good at it, not knowing exactly how it's supposed to be done, but it does feel good.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"Freddie, lick my clit. Sexy. No, Carly. I wasn't even there." says Sam in her sleep.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Cat.

Cat masturbate slowly.

"Awwww!" moans Cat.

20 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

She walk to the bedroom to grab something and gasp in surprise when she sees what Cat is doing.

"Holy shit, I thought you never do that." says Sam.

"It's my first time ever. I wanted to try." says Cat as she blush.

"Let me show ya how to do it properly." says Sam.

Sam pull off her jeans, get onto her own bed and starts to masturbate.

Cat does like Sam does.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"See...feels sexy, right...?" says Sam.

"Yes, actually." says Cat.

"Good and you do it properly now!" moans Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Jason as Sam give him a very good blowjob.

Sam is experienced, having sucked many dicks so she is very skilled at it.

"Don't stop, my sexy babe!" moans Jason.

Sam smile sexy to show that she do not plan to stop until Jason cum.

"Fuck! Sexy!" moans Jason.

Sam suck faster.

"You're a queen at sucking dick!" moans Jason.

This makes Sam very happy to hear from her best fuck-buddy.

Sam suck harder.

"Yeah!" moans Jason, clearly enjoying it a lot.

Sam smile, happy that Jason love getting his dick sucked by her.

12 minutes later.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Jason as he cum over Sam's face.

"Yes, paint me with that cum!" says a happy Sam with a very sexy smile.

2 days later.

Sam is in bed, using her laptop to study.

Today she wear a black t-shirt and baggy red sweatpants.

"Okay. 1933...Germany." mumbles Sam, doing her History homework.

Sam drink some coffee.

"Did that begin back then? Holy shit." says Sam.

It is a surprise to Sam that the whole Nazi stuff started in 1933, she always thought that began much later.

"Alright, guess I was wrong." says Sam.

2 hours later, Sam is eating a burger, watching TV and farting a little.

"Nice, a sexy porno-fart." says Sam as a big stinky fart escape from her slutty ass.

Sam is happy.

She also have a sort of fart-kink, getting almost horny by her own farts.

"One more, baby!" says Sam to herself in a sexy voice as she push out another large fart.

Sam push out a third big stinky fart.

"Yeah, that's it. Very slutty fart right there." says Sam.

"Damn!" says Sam as she suddenly feel that she need to take a shit.

Clearly she farted too hard.

She run to the bathroom, pull down her pants, sit down on the toilet and allow the shit to plop out from her ass.

Large thick pieces of shit drop from Sam's ass and down into the toilet.

It almost hurt in Sam's ass.

"Not sexy!" moans Sam in slight pain.

Usually she can take most pain, but this does not feel cool in any way for Sam.

15 minutes later, all the shit is finally out and Sam's body relax itself.

"Finally. That was bad." says Sam.

22 minutes later.

Sam watch TV again and she now wear green sweatpants since there was stains of shit on the inside of the red ones after her farting session.

"I'm such sexy bitch." says Sam.

5 hours later when Cat get home, Sam is cooking dinner.

"Yay. Dinner's being cooked." says a happy Cat.

"It sure is, kid. Ya hungry?" says Sam.

"Absolutely." says Cat.

"Great. This should be done in about 40 minutes or so." says Sam.

"Sweet. Then I'll have time for a shower." says Cat.

"Tough day ins chool huh?" says Sam.

"Kind of, yes." says Cat.

Cat goes to take a shower.

"Ahhh, sexy!" moans Sam, almost getting an orgasm. It turns out that she has a vibro egg in her pussy.

Sam is happy.

"Nice." says a very casual Sam.

45 minutes later the dinner is ready.

Sam place food on the table and she and Cat starts to eat.

"It tastes wonderful." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem." says Cat.

"Okay, girl." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

Car and Sam are both happy.

The next day.

"Okay." says Sam as she prepare a package that she'll send to Carly.

In the package is an awesome special custom-made item that Sam know for sure that Carly will love.

"Who're you gonna send that to?" says Cat.

"Carly. I bought this thing to show her how important she is in my life." says Sam.

"Awww! So sweet." says Cat in a cutie voice.

"Yup." says Sam, all casual.

Sam wear a lether top and white pants.

Cat wear a pink dress.

"It's very nice of you to give her something." says Cat.

"She's my best friend." says Sam.

"Alright." says Cat.

2 weeks later.

Jason slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck hard.

Sam love it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a very horny Sam.

"Indeed, sexy bitch!" moans Jason.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"Fuck! You're damn sexy!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"So fuckin' true!" moans Sam, being her typical confident and sexual self.

Jason clearly love how sexual and confident Sam is.

"Holy shit, such a slutty fuckable girl you are!" moans Jason.

"Thanks!" moans Sam, being very happy.

"No problem!" moans Jason.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yeah!" moans Jason as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Sam wear a red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

She eat pizza and watch TV.

"I'm so damn erotic." says Sam with a casual sexy smile.

Cat is not home. She and Jade went shopping.

"Perhaps I should fart. No, don't wanna end up with shit in my pants today." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

3 hours later, Cat gets home.

"Sam, I bought you this." says Cat as she give Sam a white latex top.

"Thanks, kid." says Sam with a casual smile.

"Awesome. I knew you'd like it." says Cat.

"Okay. I do like it." says Sam.

52 minutes later.

Sam walk into the bedroom and smile when she finds Cat masturbating.

"Nice." says a happy Sam.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a horny Cat.

Cat finger-fuck herself gently and slowly while watching Italian porn on her laptop.

"Have fun, kid." says Sam and then leave the room.

"Thanks!" moans Cat.

"Cool that little Cat's finally beomin' a woman." says Sam, proud of her friend.

Sam plop down on the couch, unzip her jeans, pull them down a bit and starts to rub her thick clit.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam, all horny.

Sam's pussy is very wet.

"Yeah, guys! Bang my holes! Jason, Freddie! So damn sexy and fun!" moans Sam in her best slut-voice, pretending that Jason and Freddie fuck her at the same time.

20 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Once her body is relaxed after the orgasm, Sam walk into the bedroom again.

"Awwww...yay!" moans Cat, getting an orgasm.

"Nice." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam sit in bed, using her laptop to study.

"Yay. I'm at school." says Sam, all sarcastic.

Today she wear a black hoodie and white baggy sweatpants.

"Alright, calculate the best ratio for mixing averian rose-oil..." mumbles Sam.

Nature medicine is not something Sam is good at, but she does her best.

"21.6 % rose-juice, 14.8 % French tea-powder and the rest an equal mix of averian alcohol and salt water." says Sam.

Lucky for Sam this is correct.

"Oh, I was right. Not bad for a slutty girl." says Sam to herself.

Sam drink some coffee.

"Hmm...who discovered the healing effects of the zenguu plant?" says Sam.

She try to remember, but she can't remember it.

"Uh...no, it wasn't Kendra Black. Was it Erica Benson? No." says Sam.

20 minutes later, Sam give up and log onto her favorite porn web-site instead.

"Let's see...ah, new bar maid porn. Nice." says sam as she click on a porn video where a tall handsome macho arabic man fuck a german blonde bar maid girl in the ass.

This is one of the types of porn that Sam enjoy. It makes her horny.

"Sexy." says Sam with a slutty smile.

Sam slide a hand don into her pants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam ina sexy voice.

Her pussy is very wet.

"Damn, me is such a horny bitch!" moans Sam.

14 minutes later.

"Fuck...yes!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Sam and Cat eat pizza and watch TV.

Cat wear pink clothes and Sam wear black clothes.

"This pizza's awesome." says Cat.

"Yup. I got it from Fidel's down on Knockrock Street." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Indeed, girl." says Sam.

"Sam, do you think Jade is a nice girl...?" says Cat.

"Jade's cool. I like her. She and I have stuff in common." says Sam.

"Nice." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Aww." says Cat.

"Alright." says Sam.

5 months later, Sam graduate high school.

Even if she is an online student, Sam attend the graduation at Falconwing High School to accpet her diploma in person.

Sam smile when she sees that Freddie is there to see her.

Carly could unfortunately not get a flight from Italy in time to be there as well.

"Samantha Puckett." says Principal Victor White.

Sam, dressed in a white ladies' tuxedo, walk up onto the stage.

Principal White give Sam her diploma.

Pam Puckett, who's there too, cry a bit, proud of the fact that Sam managed to get enough good school results to graduate.

Sam hasn't noticed that her mom is there.

"Hello, girl." says Pam as Sam walk off the stage.

"Hi, mom." says Sam.

Pam try to give Sam a hug.

"Not in public, damn it." says Sam, not wanting to hug her mom when people can see it.

"Oh, okay..." says Pam.

"Later." says Sam.

2 hours later in Cat and Sam's living room.

Pam gives Sam a hug.

"I'm proud of you. There used to be times when I didn't think you'd ever graduate." says Pam.

"Honestly I've thought the same shit at times." says Sam.

"Okay. It's wonderful that you've graduated now." says Pam.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem." says Pam.

2 weeks later, Sam starts looking for a college.

She search online.

On this day, Sam wear a black t-shirt and baggy yellow sweatpants.

"Interesting. Emily Vargstein College." says Sam with a smile when she finds the web-site for a college known as Emily Vargstein College.

Sam sends in an application.

5 days later, Sam get very surprised, in a very good way, by the fact that Carly Shay show up to visit her.

Carly and Sam hug each other.

"Movin' back to the United States?" says Sam.

"I will, but not yet. I've been accepted into a university in Italy, but once I get my degree and graduate I do plan to return full-time." says Carly.

"Awesome. I've missed ya a lot." says Sam.

"Sweet. I've missed you as well." says Carly.

"This might not sound true, but I graduated high school." says Sam.

"I know, Freddie sent me a txt to inform me. I wasn't able to get a flight to be there. Congrats...here. A little something." says Carly with a cute smile as she give Sam a red gift box.

Sam open it.

Inside is a custom-made pocket watch.

"Thanks." says a happy Sam.

"You're welcome." says Carly, being happy too.

"Cool." says Sam.

Sam pour a cup of tea for Carly.

Carly wear a white top and purple pants.

Sam wear a black top and white pants.

"How's life in Italy?" says Sam.

"Pretty good. I work part-time in a women's clothing store." says Carly.

"Alright." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Cat and I simply run our babysitting thing here." says Sam.

"Who'd ever think Sam Puckett, the girl who once claimed to very much dislike little kids, would ever babysit as a job?" says Carly with a nice friendly laugh.

"Not me, for sure, but it works out." says Sam.

"Speaking of Cat...where is she?" says Carly.

"I'm not sure. She said she had an important meetin' of some kind." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Perhaps you should have this back." says Carly as she open her handbag and pull out the famous iCarly remote Sam used to use.

"No, it's yours now. That no longer belong to me." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

Sam and Carly hug each other.

After the hug they plop down on the couch.

"It's so good to see you again, Sam." says a happy Carly.

"Awesome to see you too." says Sam, being just as happy as Carly.

"Have you applied to any college?" says Carly.

"Yes, I actually have. Emily Vargstein College." says Sam.

"Okay. What sort of school is that?" says Carly.

"It's a music college. I've decided to pursue a degree in music theory so I can become a guitar-expert." says Sam.

"Cool." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Yup. I've matured a bit." says Sam.

"You truly have and so have I. During my time in Italy I've learned a lot of things I didn't know before." says Carly.

"Awesome." says Sam.

"Wonderful." says Carly.

2 hours later Cat gets home.

"Hi, you're Carly Shay...right...?" says Cat when she sees Carly.

"Yeah and I assume you're Cat Valentine." says Carly.

"True." says Cat.

"Nice." says Carly.

Cat wear a pink t-shirt and black tights.

The next day.

Carly, Sam and Cat eat sushi and drink tea.

"Cat, what college will you go to?" says Carly.

"I've not found one yet." says Cat.

"Okay." says Carly.

"So, your dad is miltary...?" says Cat.

"He sure is. My dad is a US Air Force Colonel." says Carly.

"And for a soldier he's an awesome guy." says Sam.

"Dad is amazing." says Carly.

4 days later, Carly is gonna fly back to Italy.

Cat and Sam are at the airport to say goodbye to her.

Carly hug her 2 friends and then step aboard the plane.

The next day.

Cat wear a pink sweater and white skinny jeans.

She is happy.

"OMG, I've found a college!" says Cat in joy.

While searching online, Cat found St Willow's College and it seems perfect for her.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat as she sends in an application.

"Cool that you're happy What's the big reason?" says Sam as she enter the room.

"I've found a college." says Cat.

"Awesome." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Okay." says Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam is on video-chat with Claire DeVaule.

"Have you selected a college?" says Claire.

"I've sent in an application to one and waitin' for a reply." says Sam.

"That's good. What college do you apply to?" says Claire.

"Emily Vargstein College." says Sam.

"Okay." says Claire.

"Yup." says Sam.

"I hope you get in." says Claire.

"Alright, thanks." says Sam.

"You're welcome, girl. I wish you the best of luck. It was good to be your teacher." says Claire.

"You sure are the best teacher I've ever had." says Sam.

"Sweet. Thank you, Samantha." says Claire.

"No problem. Bye." says Sam and then ends the video-chat.

2 days later.

Sam has been informed that she's accepted into Emily Vargstein College. Unfortunately for Sam, Emily Vargstein College does not provide online education so Sam will have to go to college in person, but she's actually okay with that.

"Nice." says a happy Sam.

She wear a red tight latex t-shirt and sexy pink skinny jeans.

And this outfit of course makes her feel slutty.

"I was accepted into college." says the txt that Sam sedns to her mom.

2 hours later, Sam get a reply from her mom, that says "Good. I am proud of you. Love from your mom."

"Sweet." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

45 minutes later.

Sam and Jason are in Sam's bed.

"Penetrate my hole, man!" moans Sam.

"Sure, sexy babe!" moans Jason as he slide his dick all the way into Sam's very wet pussy and starts to fuck hard.

"Mmmm, so damn awesome!" moans a happy Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"This fuck session is to celebrate that I made it into college!" moans Sam.

"Congrats, baby!" moans Jason.

"Thanks, man!" moans Sam.

"No problem! You're 100 % fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Of course!" moans a very horny Sam.

Jason is very horny too.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"What college will you go to, my sexy bitch?" moans Jason.

"Emily Vargstein College!" moans Sam.

"Alright, nice!" moans Jason.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

Jason fuck faster and Sam love it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam, all horny.

"Fuck!" moans Jason.

"Your dick's awesome!" moans Sam.

"Thanks, so is your pussy!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm! Thanks!" moans Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jason ina deep manly tone as he cum in Sam's sexy pussy.

"OMG, yes!" moans Sam in her best slut-voice as she get a very good orgasm.

6 weeks later.

"Good luck, Sam." says Jason and Cat.

"Thanks, guys." says Sam.

Sam is in her motorcycle outfit.

She place her bags and stuff in the new sidecar she bought a few days ago, put on her helmet, climb onto the motorcycle and drive away to college.

6 hours later, Sam arrive at Emily Vargstein College, which turns out to be a set of 5 tall black buildings by the sea.

After about 20 minutes or so, Sam find her dorm.

Lucky for her she doesn't need to share her room with another student.

She hang her clothes in the closet, place her dildo in the top nightstand drawer, place a photo of herself and Carly in the window and her guitar case under the bed.

"Not too bad." says Sam with a casual slutty smile.

She unzip her motorcycle to reveal a white sexy t-shirt and red panties and brown leather chaps.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she swing off her motorcycle outfit.

She then plop down on the bed.

"I'm sexy." says Sam, happy to be an adult now.

The next day when she enter her first college class, Sam is surprised when she sees the teacher because it is a woman that look exactly like Claire DeVaule.

"Mrs DeVaule...?" says Sam.

"Yes...do I know you?" says the teacher.

"It's me...Samantha Puckett, remember?" says Sam.

"Never met anyone by that name." says the teacher.

"What? You were my History teacher, Claire." says Sam.

"Oh, you're talking about my sister. I am not Claire, I'm her twin sister Jennifer DeVaule." says the teacher.

"Really? I didn't know she had a sister." says Sam.

"She does. My sister and I were born no less than 2 minutes apart, but she was born first and is also the more sexual one." says Jennifer.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Jennifer.

"You look exactly like your sister and even sound like her." says Sam.

"Thanks. I love being like her." says Jennifer.

"And you are. I see no difference between you and Claire." says Sam.

"Nice." says Jennifer.

Sam takes her seat and 5 minutes later the other students show up and class starts.

Sam smile, being happy.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: Make me happy by slamin' home a subscription to my main YouTube channel Lord JS or my second channel House of Trek.**


End file.
